


Reason No. 42 why Iwaizumi dislikes Road Trips

by DieroteRosine



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets & Wagers, But we still love him, Canon Compliant, Chaos, Comedy, Day 2: Road Trip, Disguise, Fist Fights, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Iwaizumi has enough, Kunimi is so done, Nationals, No Romance, Pure Chaos, Road Trips, Seijoh Week 2020, Shiratorizawa, Slice of Life, oikawa is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "Do you really think that's a good idea, because somehow I have a really bad feeling about this.""Oh come on, Kindaichi-kun, when has an idea of mine ever been a failure?""So if you ask that way-""Kindaichi! And I thought I could trust you! "Iwaizumi spun around and stared menacingly at the two players. "If you both don't shut up immediately, our fucking cover will be blown and I swear to you, this will be the most embarrassing action in your whole life!"__________The Seijoh-Team visits the Nationals and between fist fights, "cute jersey's, look Iwa-chan" and very "unsuspicious" disguises Iwaizumi asks himself why in the hell he always trusts Oikawa's ideas.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	Reason No. 42 why Iwaizumi dislikes Road Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second day of the Seijoh-Week with a piece of work that's best described as "what the hell went wrong during the writing process" cause I really don't know myself.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have fun :D

"Do you really think that's a good idea, because somehow I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Oh come on, Kindaichi-kun, when has an idea of mine ever been a failure?"

"So if you ask that way-"

"Kindaichi! And I thought I could trust you! "

Iwaizumi spun around and stared menacingly at the two players. "If you both don't shut up immediately, our fucking cover will be blown and I swear to you, this will be the most embarrassing action in your whole life!"

Oikawa and Kindaichi fell silent, the latter turning fiery red and quietly stammering something about that _he was sorry_ and Oikawa put his hands on his hips, completely indignant.

"Since when have you been the leader of our little expedition, after all, I'm actually the team captain." The brown-haired man wailed and Iwaizumi narrowed his eyebrows.

"I've been the leader ever since our favorite captain has preferred to spend his time buying merchandise for his own little collection of jerseys instead of showing us to our seats."

Oikawa puffed up his cheeks indignantly and let out his breath with a high hissing sound.

Kunimi beside him stared unmoved into the distance, apparently long since escaped from his human shell and ready to leave this place on the spot.

Yahaba and Kyoutani had been lost five minutes ago when their Mad Dog clashed with another person on the way and Yahaba couldn't help but interfere with cynical comments and shortly afterwards a commotion ensued that the rest of the Seijoh teams could barely escape.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki have since left a small bag in which they collected bets - it said 6-1 that Kyoutani would beat the poor boy into the next century and 7-0 that Yahaba would catch at least one blow during the whole ordeal.

Watari's worried gaze was still on the spot where they'd lost their two future team captains, and Iwaizumi could hear the gears rattling in his head as to how much money they'd have to put together to free them from custody.

Iwaizumi asked himself again and again why they were here exactly, but he kinda regretted his question when he heard Oikawa's suppressed squeak, as soon as his best friend had discovered another stand with colorfully printed T-shirts.

Three days ago after training, Oikawa suddenly stood in the gym with a car key and proudly announced that they would still visit the nationals, even if not as a competing team, but according to Oikawa he could hardly wait to see “Tobio beaten to the ground.” and since Oikawa was unfortunately still something like their team boss, contradiction was pointless.

And so it led to their current situation - they were like many other people in the middle of the Tokyo stadium and watched as dozens of volleyball teams competed against each other.

Except that, for whatever reason, Oikawa had insisted that they all should dress up.

Iwaizumi had the assumption that Oikawa wanted to avoid being discovered by one of the teams _(read: Karasuno)_ , not that they later succumbed to the fallacy that they were there to cheer them on.

If it were up to Oikawa, they would've dragged along large posters making fun of Karasuno and it was only thanks to Iwaizumi's fist and Watari's sensitive psychological discussions that they hadn't done so.

Instead, they were now dressed in absolutely inconspicuous coats and hats in the stands and Iwaizumi could swear that their masquerade alone attracted attention more than they would ever have without it.

In addition, Oikawa couldn't walk past any of the shirt stands without expressing his love for all the “ _super cute jerseys, look, Iwa-chan!_ ” in a completely exaggerated manner and with the volume of a little jet.

Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa had ever been explained the function of a masquerade, because as loudly as he squeaked Iwaizumi's name through the ranks again and again, they could have sat under a neon advertisement with a subtle “SEIJOH IS HERE TOO!” on it.

The only one in the group who behaved completely calmly and according to his disguise was Kunimi, but Iwaizumi could see in his dead eyes that the boy wanted to be everywhere, only as far away from here as possible.

Kunimi was staring at the ceiling, apparently trying to blind himself for a long time with one of the many bright ceiling lights, when Iwaizumi was jostled from the side and he raised his head in exasperation.

The person in front of him suppressed his apology and that would have been the end of the matter, but something made Iwaizumi startled and stop.

Aoba Johsai's entire team stopped like a small flock of ducklings and leaned forward behind Iwaizumi to find out why they had stopped.

In front of them, already a few meters away, stood several figures and that wouldn't be surprising at a sporting event of this size, but like Seijoh these people were wrapped in long black coats and had peaked caps pulled over their heads.

So it happened that two independent groups of spectators decided to choose a long coat and face-covering hats as fashion accessories.

The entire Seijoh team paused for a moment (excluding Kyoutani and Yahaba, who were still fighting some innocent players somewhere) and watched with incredulous eyes as the people in front of them looked uncertainly to the left and right and slowly stepped to their seats.

"No way they're normal viewers, they're way too conspicuous.", Matsukawa mumbled and Iwaizumi didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this statement, because they wore absolutely the same outfits.

Almost as if both groups had gone into a shop and once ordered a team load of “clothes for a break-in”.

The other group in front of them was now whispering quietly to themselves and before Iwaizumi could do anything or even intervene, Oikawa had trudged past him with his head raised and approached the other coat wearers.

Clearing his throat loudly, he crossed his arms and cocked his head challengingly.

"Sorry! But could you go anywhere else with your coats?! We chose the place first and you are way too conspicuous, people will notice us afterwards!"

The group in front of them paused for a moment, confused, then the largest of them turned around with a slow movement and pushed the peaked cap off his face.

Oikawa's expression changed within a few seconds from challenging, to shocked, to completely outraged and he stared at the person opposite with open mouth.

"USHIWAKA ?!"

"Oh God, no.", was all Iwaizumi could mutter before Oikawa began to scream in the shrillest tones and all, _really all_ , spectators around them turned around and looked at them confused.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Oikawa screeched like a banshee ghost, waving around wildly while Ushijima stood quietly in front of him.

"Oikawa-san," he muttered, his eyebrows pulled together a little. "I would prefer if you could turn your volume down a bit, we are here not to be recognized and your voice is pretty engaging."

"ENGAGING!?", Oikawa seemed as if he had just been told to have been replaced by Ushijima in the category "most attractive volleyball player" and the brown-haired Seijoh player buried one of his hands warningly into Ushijima's coat.

"Ey Pretty Boy, hands off our Toshi-Toshi!", The person next to Ushijima also pulled the cap off his head and their clearly insane middle blocker Tendou came to light, who put a hand on Oikawa's shoulder and pushed him backwards.

That would have been the moment for Iwaizumi to defend his captain's honor and if one could infer something from Oikawa's indignant gaze, then he probably agreed with this statement, but Iwaizumi still had the quiet hope to escape from this situation without further problems.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki apparently saw it differently, because both trudged past Iwaizumi and loomed threateningly in front of Tendou.

"Careful lanky boy, if you put your finger on our captain, you will have a problem with us!"

"Oh yeah?" snarled someone and Tendou was joined by their setter Semi and Shirabu, both with a challenging grin on their faces and apparently more than ready to take on Matsukawa and Hanamaki and Iwaizumi closed his eyes in pure agony.

So now there were already seven people facing each other and the chance to leave the situation without personal injury drifted towards zero.

Just as Kindaichi broke away from the small cluster and wanted to join the others, a very loud rumble could be heard and both groups turned around to the source of the noise.

As if in a cheap slapstick series, three people staggered into the picture, wildly intertwined and it took Iwaizumi exactly two seconds before he identified Yahaba and Kyoutani as two of the three people and - to his great astonishment - Shiratorizawa's Goshiki as the third person.

However young Ace had managed to fall victim to Kyoutani's wrath, the fact that two of his own players were laying on the ground in front of him, embarrassing themselves and their team until the Stone Age, was enough to flip Iwaizumi's switch.

Growling angrily, he stomped towards the ball of people and got hold of Kyoutani's ear and Yahaba's hair, with which he jerked the two underclassmen off Goshiki and pulled them to their feet.

He just gave them one withering cold look - words would probably have ensured that Kindaichi's and Kunimi's ears would've rang forever.

Next, he stomped forward, swung out and hit Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Oikawa in a row on their head, causing the three taller men to go down and kneel next to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi growled between clenched teeth, "I apologize very much for the stupidity of my team." He looked at Ushijima. "But I promise you, if someone on your team touches my teammates again, I'll be personally responsible for breaking their arms."

Ushijima's eyebrow twitched slightly and something like a smile flickered over the stoic face. "Roger that. The same then probably also applies to us."

And with these words and a big grin from Tendou, the players from Shiratorizawa turned and disappeared into the crowds, leaving a completely overwhelmed Seijoh team behind.

"Amazing." Iwaizumi muttered and sighed deeply. “Two of our players beat up another player, Oikawa dragged half the stadium into his feud with Ushiwaka and while you were all embarrassing our damn school, we missed Karasuno's game, the original reason for our arrival. Perhaps someone would like to comment on this?"

"Oh yes.", Watari smiled and took a bag of money out of his pocket, "since Kyoutani and Yahaba couldn't win against Goshiki, I won the bet. So maybe we could stop at an onigiri shop on the way home?"

And while the rest of his team complained loudly that Watari was a cheater, that Oikawa was to blame for all the trouble and that Kyoutani should have just hit a little harder, Kunimi silently joined Iwaizumi and nodded in understanding.

"I finally understand why you don't want to go on road trips anymore."

Afterwards the two boys sat together in their seats and when after a few minutes Karasuno appeared overjoyed and thanked them for having come, Iwaizumi couldn't even cry anymore.

Hinata's question as to why the "great king" looked so terribly upset, Iwaizumi gallantly ignored and decided never to never NEVER never go on a road trip with this team again.


End file.
